


A Forbidden Love

by orphan_account



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chaol Westfall is a new English teacher at your school. You, a senior, are completely infatuated with him. When Chaol realises that you're 18 and about to no longer be his student, he thinks: What's the worst that could happen?Answer: A lot.
Relationships: Chaol Westfall/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a very shoddy writer, so any corrections or other things of that nature would be very helpful. I fully welcome and appreciate constructive criticism.

As my friend, Ruby, and I were driving to school, we gossiped about the new teacher.

"I heard he's really hot," Ruby wiggled her eyebrows. "and lord knows you need a man." I blushed and slugged her playfully on the shoulder.

"It's not like I'm _that_ desperate," I pouted, "And he's a teacher, he's probably gross."

"True," Ruby nodded. We pulled into the school parking lot. "Aight, out of my car, foul gremlin." Ruby growled in a bad medieval accent. I laughed and exited her car.

"See ya later," I called as I walked away. I wonder what the new teacher is gonna be like, I thought to myself. I pushed open the doors to the school and walked to my locker. My thoughts were interrupted while walking there by a tall, muscular man. He had a handsome face and his cream-colored button-up fit snugly around his arms. He dragged his hand through his short brown hair, giving me a anxious grin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," He said quickly. "It's my first day I'm kind of nervous." My heart melted at his deep voice. He can't be a high-schooler. I stuck my hand out.

"Adrian Moar," I squeaked. He looked slightly confused, but shook my hand nonetheless.

"Mr. Westfall," My hope was splintered at the _Mr._. He was definitely a teacher. I'm 18 though, so even if we did get together, it's not illegal. It just might cost him his job. That's _also_ not a good thing. I'm graduating in a few months, I thought, desperately trying to make it positive. Mr. Westfall snapped his fingers, bringing me out of my thoughts. 

"Are you alright, Adrian?" He looked concerned.

"Um, yeah," I tried to think of something to explain my spacing out. "I was just thinking about how I'm graduating soon." I changed the topic to something that would tell him my age. 

"That's nice, do you know what career you're going to-" His phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at it. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed.

"I apologize, Adrian, but I have matters I need to attend to," I smiled as he walked into the English room. I blushed as I realized I had English first hour. I wished Ruby had been there so I could spill about Mr. Westfall, but her rich parents wanted her to go to a boarding school. She's pretty much my only friend, except for some people I talk to in class. Ruby's the only one that I can trust with anything, though. The rest of them can be summed up as acquaintances. I remembered what I was doing before I bumped into Mr. Westfall and rushed off to my locker. 

After dumping everything in my locker, the bell rang, signaling first hour. I grabbed my English binder, sketchbook, and poetry notebook. I walked into English, sitting in the back. I waited for Toby to come. Toby was the boy who I sat by. He was a stoner and tried a little hard to be edgy, but otherwise he was really nice. After a few minutes Toby trudged in, clearly having not too great of a day. He sat next to me and laid his head down on the desk. 

"What's up, dude?" I asked, grabbing a pencil and flipping open my sketchbook to a blank page. 

"Ugh," He grunted and pulled his hood up. I decided to drop it and focused on Mr. Westfall. I drew the guidelines and his basic features. I lightened the basic sketch with my eraser, then refining it. Class had started and Mr. Westfall started teaching, but I wasn't paying attention. I had wireless earbuds in, so unless he was next to me, he couldn't see them. I had my playlist of _Mindless Self Indulgence_ and Melanie Martinez on. _Get It Up_ was playing as I lightly drew his short hair. I glanced at what he wrote on the bored. _Chaol Westfall_. I grinned. His name just seemed so fitting for him. I looked at his lightly suntanned skin, wondering what a hickey would look like on it. I immediately blushed and shook my head. Toby nudged my arm and gestured for me to take my earbuds out. 

"Why are you blushing?" He looked at me quizzically.

"I was thinking about someone," I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"I was thinking about someone," I repeated, slightly louder. 

"Good for you, you haven't seemed interested in anyone since Axle," I looked at him, hurt. He noticed his mistake and sat up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up,"

"It's alright," I put my earbuds and went back to drawing Chaol. I hadn't thought I would start my day off with remembering my first heartbreak. Hopefully it would get better.


	2. Stars in My Eyes

Mr. Westfall stood towering over me, close enough that I could touch him. 

"Muh-Mr. Westfall? I mumbled, my arms glued to my sides.

"I saw how you looked at me during the lesson," He whispered huskily. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," My face turned a deep shade of scarlet, as I tried to move myself out from under him. I was getting... _Uncomfortable._  
  
"Don't," He murmured, bending down to stroke my neck with his tongue. I stifled my moans, knowing full well this was a dream and my parents or sister would hear me. That would be an extremely uncomfortable conversation with anyone, no less my parents. I was so focused on staying focused that I forgot about my growing problem. 

"Look at that, hard as a rock for me," Mr. Westfall taunted and played with my nipples through my shirt. I squirmed, extremely turned on. Mr. Westfall went to kiss me just as I woke up.

I sat up in my bed, sweating. My sweats seemed tighter, and I felt really hot. I could deal with it right now...

I ended up taking a freezing cold shower. I checked my phone for the time. Five in the morning. I might as well get some of my latest project done. I sat down at my desk, pulling out my sketchbook.


End file.
